


Yellow, Sweetie?

by Dancingsalome



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's plan to cheer River up backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow, Sweetie?

“Yellow?”

“Yes, yellow. Yellow is bright. Yellow is cheerful. Yellow is-”

“Not cool.” River Song told her husband.

“It isn’t?”

They both looked into River’s cell. The walls were now a bright canary yellow and the source for that was two paint-splattered guards. River, however, was not fooled.

“You put them up to this.”

The Doctor laughed, sounding somewhat nervous. “I thought it would bring in the sun into your dark, dreary cell.”

“Sweetie, if I want the sun, I’ll take a walk in it.” She turned to her guards. “Sorry boys, I’m afraid you will have to re-do it all.”

“Oh well, I’m off then.”

“Not so fast. You put them up to it, you will help them.”

“But I have things to do. Important things. Worlds to save and so on.” His voice died away when he met River’s eyes. “Oh well, I guess I have a few minutes to spare after all.

He pulled off his jacket. “Can I paint it green, then?”

END


End file.
